


a galaxy far, far away

by andromedagalaxy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Philip Shea.He rushes up to the cage and flashes Lukas a grin as he grabs onto it, his hands dangerously close to where Lukas’s fingers are. Everything about Philip is dangerous to Lukas, because he does things to him. Always has, since they locked eyes on Corcuscant two years ago and met in the hallway hours later, pushing into Philip’s quarters for the night and making nice on promises Lukas thought he’d only uttered in his own head. Philip liked that he was a pilot. Liked how he looked on a speeder. Liked that he was a smuggler, which was surprising to Lukas. People usually didn’t like that, when they found it out. But it only made Philip fall into his arms that much quicker.(a Star Wars AU)





	a galaxy far, far away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a severely late birthday gift for Ilana Kashi. Thank you so much for always being there for me and supporting me in the heyday of this fandom. You always inspired so much in me. I hope you like this little mashup of two of your favorite worlds. I never would have even thought of writing something like this if it wasn't for you. Love you so much and sorry it took so long! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU...ALL THE WAY TO RED HOOK, BABY!

Lukas has been in this cage for three days. 

He hardly ever gets caught for this long. When he was stealing from the den in Stenness, they only had him for about four hours before he busted his way out. And he got the dough, too, which was a bonus. It was only a day and a half on Corellia, though he got that massive concussion on the way out and couldn’t grab any of the creds he’d stolen. Which was a major bummer.

But here, on this fucking desert planet, he’s been baking in the sun during the day, nearly freezing at night, and enduring the Radiers’ insane bullshit for hours on end. He definitely has a couple broken ribs. His nose is probably broken too. He’s done with this.

The rock is hard on his back and he looks up when he hears something rustling—they’ve come to deal with him at night sometimes, not often, and he keeps wondering if, and when, they’re planning to kill him. He didn’t even mean to run into these assholes, but their insanity and aggressive reputations precede them. He thought they’d kill him right off, when they got him. This holding onto him shit—it’s definitely thrown him off. 

The darkness is deep all around him, the only light coming from both blue moons, and he swears he sees something streak across the blank terrain. He doesn’t know where the raiders go, how far away he is from them, but he can’t hear them now. He sits up, winding his hands around the bars of the cage, and the vision of a person gets clearer and clearer, and finally Lukas realizes it isn’t a vision at all. No, not a hologram, not a hallucination, though he has tried to fantasize this very person into his line of sight on many occasions. He doesn’t have the force, but he’s heard so many people wish it with him through the years that sometimes he thinks he can do more than he can. Like conjure up this beautiful person whenever he pleases, wherever he is across the galaxy.

Philip Shea. 

He rushes up to the cage and flashes Lukas a grin as he grabs onto it, his hands dangerously close to where Lukas’s fingers are. Everything about Philip is dangerous to Lukas, because he does things to him. Always has, since they locked eyes on Corcuscant two years ago and met in the hallway hours later, pushing into Philip’s quarters for the night and making nice on promises Lukas thought he’d only uttered in his own head. Philip liked that he was a pilot. Liked how he looked on a speeder. Liked that he was a smuggler, which was surprising to Lukas. People usually didn’t like that, when they found it out. But it only made Philip fall into his arms that much quicker.

It was more than sex, though. Lukas felt like he’d known him all his life. Could tell which way he was gonna move, which words he would choose, and he could make Lukas laugh. He made him feel at ease, which was something he didn’t feel often nowadays. Dad was still on Crait and wouldn’t leave, couldn’t since Mom was buried—he was different now, and that made Lukas different, too. On guard. Rebelling. Looking for something new. 

Lukas knew Philip was what he was looking for. But Philip was a Jedi in training, which meant what they had wasn’t allowed. Lukas didn’t like rules, and he felt like he had some kind of pull over Philip. Like something in him kept drawing Philip in, kept him coming back. It hurt when they got too far from each other, and they were far often, travelling at light speed from one direction to the next. Sometimes his longing for Philip resulted in migraines that even his strongest antidotes couldn’t fix, and half the time he’d curse the Jedi order for ever setting down such a shitty rule. Love isn’t something that should be banned, no matter what you’re fighting for.

Love is what he sees in Philip’s eyes now, on the other side of this fucking cage. The darkness seems a little less dark with him standing there, and Lukas gazes at him for a second, unable to breathe.

“What’d you get yourself into now, Waldenbeck?” Philip whispers. “Tuskan Raiders? Really?”

“I wasn’t going for them,” Lukas says, his cheeks coloring. He hopes Philip can’t see in the light. “Was going for parts in Anchorhead, they’ve got a whole—”

“I’ve got your ship,” Philip says, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh,” Lukas says. “Shit.” He’s been wondering what the hell the raiders did with it, or if they were even the ones that found it. 

“C’mon,” Philip says, stepping away. “Back up.”

“What are you gonna do?” Lukas asks, scooting back towards the middle of the cage.

Philip flashes him a little smile. “What do you think?”

Lukas watches as Philip takes out his lightsaber, watches as it comes to life. The blue beam quickly cuts through the cage in a perfect circle, the broken pieces falling away. Philip turns it off as quickly as he turned it on, and he extends his hand. 

“Damsel in distress, I presume?”

“You’re definitely the worst,” Lukas whispers, taking his hand and letting him pull him out. 

“Hey, I could have left you here,” Philip says, the two of them taking off across the desert at a clipped pace. Lukas’s leg hurts a little but he’d know if it was broken, so he runs through the pain. 

“You aren’t the type,” Lukas says. Philip’s hair is a little longer and this blue moonlight is doing something special to the curves of his face. Those lips, that little scar on his forehead. Lukas is just about positive there’s nothing more sparkling or beautiful in the entire fucking galaxy. 

“Yeah,” Philip says, softly, still holding onto Lukas’s hand as they run. “Guess I can’t resist you.”

Lukas hears the wail of the Tuskan Raiders somewhere behind them and he grits his teeth, looking at Philip in a panic. 

“Okay, let’s pick up the pace a little bit,” Philip huffs. “Ship’s just over here.”

“Fuck, okay.”

“Come on, come on.”

~

They barely make it. But they do. They make it. Philip rushes to the control pod because he’s a little faster than Lukas while Lukas is in this state, and he jumps to light speed almost as soon as they’re off the ground. Lukas collapses down on his cot, happy as shit to finally be back on the Crimson Hook. The Crimson Hook is his baby. The same ship he’s had since he learned how to fly. The only thing he loves more than this ship is probably the boy currently flying it, which scares Lukas more than he can say. 

He closes his eyes and breathes. In and out, in and out.

He hears Philip’s footsteps coming down the corridor. “The autopilot is a little wonky, so,” Lukas says. “We gotta be like, on high alert.”

“That what you were stealing parts for?” Philip asks, leaning on the console across from him. He looks good—not the usual Jedi garb and robes that hide that beautiful body, but something more along the lines of what Lukas is wearing. Lukas thinks the leather jacket might actually _be_ his. 

“That and other things,” Lukas says, trying not to get too distracted by him. “The trade is good on Jakku and—what?”

Philip is rolling his eyes. “Nothing. You’re ridiculous.”

“You know, I do try.”

“And I think your nose is broken.”

“Again?” Lukas asks, even though he knows. He likes that sassy look Philip gets on his face when he can’t deal with Lukas’s shit. Lukas sighs, sitting up and draping his legs over the side of the cot. He groans. “I guess I’ll—”

“Lemme do it,” Philip says. He grabs the nearest chair that isn’t nailed down and drags it over in front of Lukas, sitting on it backwards. “You need any meds? I’ve got my BB unit with me.”

“Those are new,” Lukas says, narrowing his eyes. “You got one?”

“Helen got him for me,” Philip says, a small smile on his face. Helen is Philip’s trainer or whatever, and Lukas knows Philip loves her, but Lukas never really likes the whole ‘Jedi snagging force-sensitive children from their parents to train them and sever attachments’ thing. He thinks Helen should be more aware that what’s happening between them is happening, because Philip is totally still in contact with his mom. So he’s already a rule breaker. Lukas likes to stop by Lothal when he gets a chance and bring Anne things from the far reaches of the galaxy. It definitely makes him look good in her eyes, and she’s a great conversationalist. And she tells him so many cute stories about Philip as a child. The trip is worth the extra fuel.

“So no meds?” Philip asks, a moment later.

“Nah, I got this,” Lukas says.

Philip scoffs, and he’s so close to Lukas’s face, it’s making him a little crazy. “Okay, sure, tough guy.”

“I am tough,” Lukas says. Philip presses his fingers to the bridge of Lukas’s nose, makes a triangle, and before Lukas can say another word, Philip cracks his nose back into place. The white hot pain surges through his nerves and he yells, wincing. “Fuck, God.”

“So tough.”

“Is it straight?” Lukas asks, tearing up a bit.

Philip runs his thumb down Lukas’s nose, in a feather-light touch that he still feels everywhere. “It’s perfect.”

Lukas stares at him. It’s been two full months, but it feels like eons. Philip stares back for a second, all kinds of thoughts and questions swirling around in those brown eyes, and then he looks down, his eyelashes fanning down over his cheek.

Lukas clears his throat. “How’s your training going?”

Philip still doesn’t look at him. He chews on his lower lip in a move that Lukas has logged as anxious, and he gets up, walking around the chair. “Lay back,” he says. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it?” Lukas asks, as Philip pushes on his shoulder to get him to lay down. “I know you guys are like, super-secret galaxy security guards or whatever—”

Philip laughs but it’s half-hearted, and he sits on the edge of the bed. He rubs his hand over Lukas’s chest and Lukas’s heart beats faster. Lukas catches Philip’s hand, winding his fingers around Philip’s own, and he tries to read his expression. Lukas’s head still hurts, and sometimes his breath hitches because of his ribs, but Philip is intoxicating. Philip does something to him.

Philip takes his lightsaber and puts it aside, next to Lukas’s blaster. 

“Oh, hey,” Lukas says, noticing it.

“Yeah, found that too.”

“You’re really picking up after me,” Lukas says, running his hand up and down Philip’s arm in what he hopes is a soothing caress.

“You gotta be more careful,” Philip says, still not looking at him.

“Look who’s talking,” Lukas says, gesturing towards him with his chin. “You’re the one in the line of fire, for real. Didn’t you and Helen take on that Sith lord the other day? Darth something—”

“Seems like they’re all Darth something,” Philip says, shaking his head. 

Lukas sneaks his hand under Philip’s sleeve. “C’mere,” he whispers.

“You need to be more careful, for real,” Philip says, finally meeting his eyes. “Don’t forget I was there when you got shot—”

“He shot first—”

“Doesn’t matter,” Philip says. “Every time I see you you’re getting hurt, falling off of something, giving me a heart attack—”

“You’ve got a strong heart, young padawan—”

“Oh my God, stop.” Philip says, smiling a little bit, but he’s shaking his head. “I wanna be…serious for a second, if you can manage that.”

“Sure,” Lukas says. “That’s me, super serious, all the time—”

Philip touches his face, drawing his thumb over his lip. “I wanna quit,” he says.

Lukas stares at him. “What?”

“Give it up,” Philip says. He looks off to the side, tonguing the corner of his mouth. 

“Being a Jedi?” Lukas asks, unable to hide his shock. “But you—you’re so good at it.”

“I’m not that good at it,” Philip says. 

“You are so good at it,” Lukas says. Philip is good at everything Lukas has ever seen him do. But he’s a natural Jedi. The force flows through him so distinctly that Lukas can almost feel it too, when they touch.

Philip has a strange look on his face, and Lukas can tell he’s pretty much already made up his mind. “I don’t like it. Them keeping me from you.”

Lukas sighs. He gets it. He doesn’t like it either. “But it’s…it’s important,” he says, narrowing his eyes. The pain in his body stings but he’s longing for closeness, for understanding. He wants Philip more than anything, has since he first saw him, but he never thought he’d get anything lasting. Nothing more than the images in his head and a few holograms. He tries to focus, but it’s hard, because Philip is so close to him. “It’s important,” Lukas says again. “It’s—the galaxy, it’s bigger than you and me, and it’s what you want—”

“It’s not what I want,” Philip says, shaking his head. A curl of hair falls into his eyes and Lukas reaches up to brush it back. “I can—I can help in other ways, but this—I wanna be with you.” He averts his eyes again. “I mean—only if you want—I don’t wanna make you do anything you don’t want—”

“Of course I want,” Lukas says, because Philip can’t think otherwise, no way, no way in hell. “You know that I want. You know—you know I do. More than anything.”

Lukas doesn’t think through most of the big moves he makes, which is why The Crimson Hook was nearly swallowed by that black hole, which is why he broke his arm running from those bounty hunters, which is why he was in the middle of that massive droid escape back on Geonosis. And he doesn’t think about kissing Philip now either, doesn’t think about the fire in his bones and the hurt everywhere from the stupid mistakes he’s made in the past few days—he thinks about the way Philip moves, his lips, the little sound he makes when Lukas deepens the kiss and slips his tongue into his mouth.

He can hardly remember anything past that, because Philip puts a spell on him. Philip straddles him, tries not to lean too hard on him even though Lukas tugs him down anyway, damn his stupid body, his stupid mistakes, because this isn’t a mistake, this is everything, everything he thinks about, everything he wants, the beginning of a life he didn’t think he could have. 

“Lukas,” Philip whispers, nipping at his earlobe as he rolls his hips, making sparks between them. “Am I hurting you?”

Everything hurts, but everything is ecstasy. Philip seems to be avoiding touching Lukas’s chest, avoiding his ribs, opting to tangle his hands in his hair instead. Lukas reaches around, squeezing Philip’s ass through those tight pants. Thank God for those tight pants. “No,” he whispers, watching Philip’s mouth fall open. “God, no, you feel so good.”

“You drive me crazy,” Philip breathes.

“Same, baby,” Lukas says, happiness fluttering in his gut.

Philip drives down harder against him and they both moan. “Fuck, I wanna—”

Lukas hums, seeing stars, leaning in to suck at Philip’s neck. Philip’s sentence dies and he breathes out harsh through his mouth. Lukas inches his fingers down Philip’s back and into his pants as much as he can, and he wishes things were easier, wishes they didn’t get like this, wishes they had more time.

But they’re making a deal here. Making a statement, an oath. They’re choosing, with their hot breath and the jolts of their hips and the necessity of it all. The rushed, grasping, quickness of their movements—an unuttered statement that this is the last time they’ll have to be this way, that this is the last time they’re on separate sides, this is the last time they’ll come in to this unknowing, having to steal moments, make it fast. A bridge into a new life, a new beginning. This, with every kiss, says _I pick you. I pick you over the stars and the sky and the suns and every piece of moon dust. I pick you. All the times ahead of us are slow. Because all the times ahead are just for us._

Lukas feels like he’s burning up inside, pressing his fingerprints into Philip’s skin, feeling him writhe in his arms. He holds him tight, feels the lightning webbing through his thighs and his aching, heaving chest, his heavy heart. 

Philip licks up Lukas’s cheek and smashes his mouth there, his nose snubbing against Lukas’s cheekbone. “Lukas, Lukas, I—”

“Philip—”

“I, I—”

Philip is trembling and Lukas tries to hold him tighter, groaning, turning his face so they’re breathing in the same space. They grind together desperately and Lukas is so hard it feels like he might break. 

“I love you,” Philip gasps. “I love you, I love you.”

Lukas’s heart bursts. They’ve never said it, but Lukas has been thinking it for a lot longer than he likes to acknowledge, and fireworks break in his head like they did when the Queen of Naboo had her first child. For hours and hours, lighting up the night and making Lukas feel like he’d never see darkness again. He feels like that now, feels it everywhere, and the happiness nearly overwhelms him. He hears Philip suck in a hitched breath and drop forward a little bit, his body shaking as he comes apart.

Lukas follows fast. “I love you—ah—oh God, Philip, I love—I love you.”

They crumple apart in each other’s arms, finding solace there. They cling to each other, the stickiness in Lukas’s pants making him feel dumb for a minute before he realizes that Philip isn’t going to up and leave immediately, like he usually has to do. Lukas wraps his arms around him, trying not to think about the broken ribs or previously broken nose.

“Are you…” He sucks in a couple breaths, trying to level out. “Are you sure about all this? You really—you really wanna be with me? You wanna give up all that for me?”

Philip pulls back, bracing his elbows on either side of Lukas’s head. His movements are liquidy and there’s a soft smile on his face. “I’ve been sure for months now,” he says. “Since I last saw you. I’ve just been finishing a few things up. And sometimes you make it hard to track you down. Thank God we’ll be done with that shit, I hate being in your dust.”

Lukas tries to think of some quip but he’s lost in how glowy and gorgeous Philip looks hovering above him. “You’re sure?” he asks again. “You’re really sure?”

“Yes,” Philip says, without hesitation. “The rebellion needs people, too. I don’t need a lightsaber to fight back.”

“Aw, you’ll have to give it back?” Lukas asks, looking over at it. 

“Yeah, they won’t let me keep it if I’m not part of the order.”

“But you look so hot with it,” Lukas says, pouting. 

Philip snorts, leaning down to kiss him. “You can just steal me one, then,” he whispers.

“Sounds good,” Lukas says, running his hands up and down Philip’s back. “Sounds like a very important quest that I will take very seriously.”

Philip laughs, nuzzling into Lukas’s hairline. Lukas knows this is a big deal, and he tries to rise to the occasion. Philip is giving up what could very well be his calling, so they can be together. Lukas wants to be good enough. He has to be. He wants to earn this.

A little round red and gold droid comes rolling around the corner, beeping something testily.

“Okay, buddy,” Philip says. “Gonna get right on it.”

The droid beeps again, sounding more chipper this time, and then he rolls away.

“What’d he say?” Lukas says. He hasn’t had a droid he’s been able to understand in months now. He needs to brush up.

“Says we should find a destination before we get too off course,” Philip says, kissing Lukas’s eyelids. “I put a couple things in there, and I think Helen’s expecting me back, but not for a little while. She has an idea of what’s going on.”

Lukas is a little surprised to hear that, but glad she’s more aware than he thought she was. “You think you’ll be able to keep in touch with her?” Lukas asks. “Once you get out?”

“Yeah,” Philip says, nodding. “She’s got some ideas of her own, too. I don’t know how long she’ll be hanging around after I leave.”

“Man,” Lukas says. “I wouldn’t have thought that.”

“There’s a lot of issues in the order,” Philip says. “You’re just an excuse, I needed to get out of there anyway.”

“Oh, thanks,” Lukas says, watching Philip grin. They kiss again for a few minutes, and Lukas imagines another encounter later, with a lot less clothes. “Okay,” he says, his heart already beating faster. “Let’s go see what else your little droid has to say about our course of action.”

“You got anywhere you wanna go?” Philip asks, brushing Lukas’s hair back.

They’ve got an entire galaxy to explore. “Let’s see where the wind takes us,” Lukas says.

Philip smiles. 

Lukas returns it. “I’ve got a good feeling about this,” he says.

“Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
